The Masked Dragon Part Five
WARNING: This part contains a lot of violence and gore. Keep in mind when reading! Wings of Fire The Masked Dragon PART 5 * by RhynoBullraq, Aug 20, 2017, 9:41:50 AM * Literature / Fan Fiction / Fantasy Written by: RhynoBullraq Edited by: A.T. Peluso Based on the World and Characters created by Tui T. Sutherland '' '''Chapter 7: Jackelot ' 1 Year Later ' ' Jackelot had gotten used to living with just Crimson. Despite still being close by to it, a small part of him sometimes missed living in Wildfire's home because all of his old memories there, but the majority of him loved living here. This home was just his and his mate’s. At least, it had been until now. Now Jackelot was staring down at a rather large egg. Crimson had told him an egg of this size typically meant twins. Was he ready for twins? Was he mature enough? How would he possible do this? Jackelot took a deep breath, calming his anxiety. He wouldn't be raising these dragonets alone, he'd have Crimson's help. He knew she'd be a great mother, warm and kind, but he worried about becoming his Father. Looking at the egg, however, Jackelot’s expression softened as he felt a soft warmth fill his heart. I'll be a father like Wildfire… fun and caring. He nodded at the egg feeling better. He then found himself wondering how his dragonets would look. He wondered if they would ever be able to serve a queen or if they would be shunned for perhaps looking different. I guess if they look odd... they can be a full time Peacewings... but not under my Father's control...' '' Jackelot had met with several Peacewings about getting rid of Adenium, but they needed to talk over it more. As for visiting his Father, Jackelot hadn't seen him in over a year. When he got back to the Sky Kingdom he simply sent his Father a letter, telling him everything that had transpired and that he no longer wanted any part in his scheming. He never received a response and Jackelot was thankful about that. Jackelot looked to his mate and smiled. "Well... I doubt they'll ever be this quiet when they hatch." Crimson wrapped her tail around his and nuzzled his snout. "If they're like me… no never… BUT if they're like you... maybe." The SandWing chuckled. "Heh…Yeah." "I'm so excited to see them, no matter how weird they might look...” Crimson’s eyes sparkled, “Shame they won't be hatching for awhile. He he I'm gonna tell my Father about them tonight when I see him." Jackelot nodded. "He's gonna be thrilled." The SandWing hardened his expression and shook his head. "I'm not gonna tell my Father..." "I know..." Crimson agreed. "Honestly, if he ever approached our egg... I'd burn his face off." He laughed. "Trust me… I'd assist you... I can't believe I'm gonna see him again tonight... but Gneiss thinks it's important if I take part tonight, if I want to even consider replacing my Father." Crimson sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. "I worry about you... I mean what if something happens and I'm not there to protect you?" Jackelot raised a brow in amusement. "Well then you’d be safe and far away from danger. Just the way I like it." "Ha ha..." She laughed sarcastically. "Very funny… but seriously please just be careful and don't let him back you into any corners." "I will and I won't. You just focus on enjoying your time with Wildfire.” The SandWing patted his mate’s back, and nuzzled her warm cheek lovingly. ~~~ As night approached, Jackelot dressed himself in a new set of black clothes he had made for himself and adorned his horns and fin with flashy and shiny gold covers. He looked his appearance over one last time in the mirror before he confidently left for the door. He suddenly froze glancing back at his mate and his egg. He felt a strange feeling of dread deep in his gut, telling him this would be that last time he'd see them. He took a deep breath, calming his nerves. '''Everything will be fine... I'll see them again. And with that he left out the door. ~~~ Jackelot met up with his Father deep within the lowest depths of the Sky Kingdoms Mountains; down where the rocks jutted out like the ribs of a large dragon. Down where flying wasn't an option, you had to get everywhere on foot. This made it very dangerous, but safe from any unwanted attention. As Jackelot approached his Father, he appeared as though time hadn't touched him. He looked as though nothing had changed. However, things had very much changed and time had continued on. Jackelot no longer felt fearful of the dragon before him, nor did he crave his approval. Adenium noticed him and laughed. "Oh look who decided to show up, the disappointing wretch I call a SON. Gneiss had told me you were joining us tonight, but I wasn't quite sure. " Jackelot growled. "Oh what's wrong Father... tired of pretending around me? Finally willing to show me your true face?" His Father tilted his head and smiled. "You are ridiculous Jackelot. You should work on being nicer... I'm afraid you'll never get anything done with that attitude. " "Wha-" The young SandWing held his tongue. Despite his Father plucking his strings on purpose, he was right. He needed to watch his temper if he wanted to get Adenium out of the Peacewings. Jackelot sat down quietly and shook the feelings away. Adenium smiled sickly at him. "Oh, my boy does know how to be obedient! How 'bout that." Jackelot looked to his Father in disgust. "Why don't you shut your stupid egotistical face up and tell me who we're meeting here!" "Oh ho ho..." His Father looked down his snout at him. "Don't you have a mouth piece on you?” He smirked. “If you must know we are meeting with the Vehement's daughter, Krona." Adenium looked away from him, wearing a dignified expression. "She met with one of our scouts and requested we meet. How perfect, the Peacewings may yet obtain a Vehement! Perhaps if things turn out well with her I'll forgive you for losing the Beast." Jackelot felt his blood boiling and turned to his Father. "For starters I didn't lose Eranomous! I stopped following him because I didn't want to continue doing your dirty work!" Adenium kept his eyes forward either ignoring him or trying to keep himself composed. "And you don't think it's suspicious that she's coming here to find us just now! Why not sooner, huh! She already spoke with Norse... she knows what your ''version of the Peacewings is." Adenium finally turned his gaze to him. "My version... my dear boy... mine is the only version. I am the Peacewing's creator. If you don't like it join the ''Talons of Peace you little worm." Before Jackelot could retort he heard someone approaching. "She's here." Both SandWings watched as Krona emerged from a crevice in the wall. She knows... she's not stupid... what do I do? The IceWing examined them silently for a moment before hesitantly stepping closer. Adenium stepped forward, fake smile already spread across his face. "Krona, so glad you found us. I am Adenium, the leader of the Peacewings and this is my son Jackelot." His Father motioned toward him with his wing and continued. "Believe it or not we have actually met before, Krona. You were much younger then... I'd say only a year old at most. The IceWing nodded. "I think I remember you and I think I remember playing with your Son." Jackelot felt his heart jump. She simply means when we were little... she isn't hinting at what happened in the Kingdom of Ice. But does she really remember me from back then? Jackelot wasn't sure why that embarrassed him a little. The young SandWing lowered his head and rolled his eyes, looking away from the IceWing. Adenium chuckled. "Yes Yes, You both loved to tussle. Your Father and I used to have to physically pull you two away from each other." His Father fondly recalled. Krona giggled looking down to her talons. Adenium sighed heavily. "Yes... I heard what happened to your Father. I also heard about the creature that killed him... it was Alter's boy yes?" Jackelot kept himself from reacting to his Father's gamble. Neither of them knew if Norse was actually dead... it was pure speculation. But to Jackelot's surprise, Krona nodded. "Yes, his name was Eranomous and he wasn't a beast, he was my friend." Krona paused for a moment with a shiver. "He was just a dragonet being torn apart by a curse... a curse my Mother placed on him before her death." Both the SandWing's eyes widened. If she knows that much, then she has to know what my Father was doing.''’ Adenium quickly filled the silence. "So she truly did curse his egg. How..." His Father paused seemingly searching for better lines that suited his facade. "Interesting. Tell me Krona, what became of the cursed dragonet?" Krona looked surprised. "Oh, you don't know? I just assumed your group heard everything." Jackelot knew she was playing dumb, she had a plan and he was going to expose it. He growled, taking a step forward. "Listen here you..." But before he could finish his Father looked at him sharply and lifted a claw, silencing him. "Hush my Son..." Adenium hissed. Jackelot glared and looked away. '''He has to know she's planning something. His Father's tone shifted as he began talking to the IceWing ahead. "We have heard many rumors of his death..." He paused."But some say he still walks our war stricken lands." Krona shook her head with a sigh. "Let me put an end to all the rumors, Eranomous is dead." Jackelot turned his gaze to the IceWing. No... no way... He can't be!? She has to be lying! The IceWing lowered her head. "... I killed him." Adenium sounded shocked and a little disappointed. "YOU, personally killed him!?" Krona raised a brow. "It wasn't grand... I just pushed him." "Ah, yes! I see." Adenium shook the surprise off of himself and grinned a fake grin. "It is a relief to hear that he cannot cause anymore harm." She's lying... Jackelot narrowed his eyes at her, stepping closer, claws sliding against the ground. Krona looked at him unimpressed. "You got a problem, Golden Crest?" She mocked. You little... Jackelot let out a deep hiss. "I don't believe you!" I see what you're doing but you won't fool me! Adenium extended a wing in front of him, but the young SandWing pushed right past. "Jack!" He roared losing his composure. "Shut up!" Jackelot snapped, stepping up to the young Vehement. "You have no proof Witch!" He growled spitting on her face. Are you conspiring with him!? Krona pushed him back hard, causing him to trip on his tail and fall awkwardly onto his back. “Back off, Snake! I got plenty of proof!" Jackelot rolled onto his front ready to pounce on her, suddenly Adenium grabbed him by the cloak and violently hissed in his ear. "If you continue this... I'll slit your throat right here..." He whispered so quietly that he wasn't sure he heard it right, but he knew he did. Jackelot remained down and looked away from her, rage boiling inside. His Father snorted, composed himself, and looked back to Krona. "I apologize for my Son… I obviously failed somewhere with him." Jackelot could tell those words didn't have to be acted, he genuinely meant them. Burn in a fire pit. Despite no longer loving his Father, his words still wounded him, but he wasn't sure why. Jackelot tried to struggle free of his Father's grip but it was no use, he was stuck there. Adenium continued. "Now dear child of The Tribe Leader Norse and The Vehement Gailra, what is this proof you have?" Krona wiped the spit from her snout in annoyance. "I might not possess all the powers of a Vehement dragon, due to what happened in the past," She rubbed the deep scar on her neck thoughtfully. "...but I do still have one power." She paused. "When dragons I have made contact with die... I gain all of their memories.” Jackelot gritted his teeth, if she truly had the sight and her Father was dead... then she certainly knew about Adenium's version of the Peacewings... the version he hoped to change. Adenium feigned a gasp. "You have the sight of the dead!?" Jackelot wanted to expose her plan but he knew his Father would kill him if he spoke out of line. I need to expose her without stepping on my Father's toes... "Prove it Witch!" Jackelot barked still struggling in his Father's grip. "Tell us of Eranomous then!" Prove to me that he's dead! "Quiet you..." Adenium pushed his weight down on him more. "But I agree with my boy, tell me of Eranomous' Awakening." Krona nodded. "Alright... let me see..." She softly breathed out closing her eyes. When the IceWing's eyes opened they looked like balls of fire. Jackelot's blood froze, she was telling the truth. Eranomous was dead. She then began to speak. The two SandWing's sat in awe as the Vehement told Eranomous' story. It seemed like she was experiencing it but reading it like a scroll. Jackelot was both astonished and frightened. He felt like he could hear the SkyWing's voice mixed within hers. What was this power and where did it come from? Jackelot felt his heart hurting, hearing the SkyWing's pain. He couldn't help feeling responsible. Suddenly Krona clutched her head in pain and collapsed to the ground. Adenium let out a low growl. "Well...the prophecy did say the Vehement would quell the Beast... but I was hoping he'd do more damage before that... if only you had done your job better." Adenium lifted his claw off of his son shaking his head. "I swear... you really messed that up... and now I'll get to hear how bad you really screwed up! Not just your quick summary." His Father lashed his tail. Jackelot lifted himself off the ground glaring at the dragon who claimed to be his Father. "Oh yes, cuz it's just my fault that your twisted plan didn't come to fruition.” Adenium shook his head. "Oh you are right you little brat. I shouldn't have sent such an emotionally imbalanced dragonet to do such an important task! My mistake!" Adenium turned and began following the path out. "Now pick her up... we’re leaving to the base." Jackelot spat on the dirt. "No, pick her up yourself! I'm done here." Adenium looked back with a mocking pout. "Oh did I upset the little baby." His Father laughed. "He he he, you know you have got to start working on your attitude if you ever hope to remove me from my place." His smile twisted knowingly. How did he know that was his plan? "How d-" Before he could continue Adenium lowered his brows at him. "I have ears everywhere, Jack... trust me. Some of the Peacewings understand the word loyalty... unlike you." His Father swept over to the prone IceWing and picked her up. "But if you don't feel like fighting for my throne is worth it... then feel free to leave off to whatever hole you've been hiding in.” Jackelot suddenly felt a slight calmness wash over him. Despite his Father's many ears, he didn't seem to know about his home with Crimson. Good. The young SandWing had to follow after him. He had to show the other leaders that he could out perform his Father. But he knew Adenium wouldn't make it easy for him. ~~~ When the SandWings arrived at the base, Adenium quickly lifted Krona onto his back and continued down the hall on his left without a word. Jackelot looked around the torch lit room, immediately recognizing it as the welcoming hall. Whenever a new dragon was brought here, they always were greeted by whichever tribe leader was there at the time. Despite his time away, it all looked exactly the same to Jackelot. Painted across the back wall was the ring of unity, the main symbol of the Peacewings. As long as his Father was in control the symbol felt meaningless. He hoped to give it meaning again one day. Jackelot heard someone enter the room. When he turned he saw the SeaWing Tribe Leader Gneiss. The SeaWing had dark emerald scales and a long scar diagonally down his right eye that crossed all the way across his snout. He also adorned his horns with golden ornaments and had pierced his nose with a golden bull ring. Along the length of his body he wore a dark and heavy looking cloak, similar to his Father's. Jackelot looked at him seriously, "Gneiss... we need to talk." Gneiss sighed. "I apologize about not telling you about Krona. When I sent you my message I wasn't aware she was coming." "Huh..." Jackelot shook his head. "No, Gneiss that's not what I wanted to talk about." The SeaWing raised a brow curiously. "Oh... what was it you wanted to speak of then?" Jackelot wrapped his tail around his talons. "Someone told my Father what I was planning... do you have any guesses?” Gneiss thought for a moment. "I'm unsure... there's a chance Adenium has been sending spies to eavesdrop on me... every time I'm here in the Sky Kingdom I feel like I'm being watched.” "That's an uncomfortable thought..." It certainly sounded like something his father would do. "Hmm... Let’s just be careful and we'll get my Father removed sooner or later… Preferably sooner." The SeaWing nodded in agreement. "Sooner would be better." The SandWing stood up and began down the hall to his right. "For now... let's see what happens when the Vehement wakes up." ~~~ Jackelot waited anxiously until his Father found him and told him he was going to check on Krona. The young SandWing followed after him to the room he left the IceWing, but when they got in she was nowhere to be seen. Adenium cursed under his breath. “Where did she wander off to?" Jackelot raised an ear hearing voices further down the corridor. "I think she went that way..." His Father pushed past him with his chest and hurried toward the voices, Jackelot growled following after. As they approached the voices, Jackelot saw Krona and Gneiss talking to each other. Jackelot felt relieved. If she IS planning something... maybe Gneiss can show her what our version of the Peacewings is.' '' Adenium called out getting both of their attention. "Ah, Krona, There you are!" His father was wearing his ridiculous fake smile again. '''There's no way she's gonna believe that face. Krona turned around. "I was just catching up with Gneiss.” His Father began to usher her along with his wing."Brilliant, but how 'bout we all head to the council room. We can continue where we left off as well." As they began back down the hall Adenium filled the silence. "So Krona, what do you think of the Peacewing's new safe haven?" Krona seemed to examine the hallway. "It's a great hallway, must get a little cramped having meetings in here though." She joked. Jackelot growled, feeling like everyone was just waiting till the other one broke the acting. Why is Adenium keeping this act up? Dose he honestly think he can win her over? His Father laughed. "I'd imagine it WOULD get pretty cramped." They all entered the main hall. It was a large pentagon shaped room with plenty of wing space, a few gutted walls making windows, and even a balcony sectioned off by a red drape. "That's why we hold council in here." The IceWing looked impressed. "Wow, this is nice." Adenium smiled, looking truly proud of the room. His expression gave Jackelot a glimpse at the father he used to love once upon a time. "Thank you, we are all proud of it." Why do you have to be so evil? Jackelot looked to his claws with a sigh. Jackelot suddenly heard Krona jump, "Huh? Gneiss what's up?" Gneiss' eyes widened in apologetic surprise. "I apologize if I startled you, I was just going to say you can take a seat on the IceWing throne, it is your rightful spot after all." The young SandWing couldn't see her face but she sounded weird all of a sudden. Krona lowered her head seeming almost bashful. "You're fine... I mean, okay, yeah." As Krona approached the throne, Adenium whispered a low growl to Gneiss. "The throne must be earned... it isn't just passed on after death..." Gneiss held his tongue and headed to his throne. Then Adenium glanced to his son and grinned. "That goes for you too." Jackelot followed after his Father, growling quietly to himself, and took a seat next to his throne. Adenium cleared his throat. "Before we begin, Krona, to your left is the MudWing Tribe Leader, Mandrake." There was a brief silence before Adenium looked at the MudWing with an unamused face. "Ahem... Mandrake." Mandrake snorted loudly. "Pleasure to meet the daughter of The Vehement... shame you don't have her powers." He rumbled rudely. Mandrake looked the same as Jackelot remembered. The MudWing had a large gashed scar between his eyes and was missing his left horn. He had also lost several of his talons and had a slight over bite causing his teeth to be easily seen. As for his color, he was an assortment of muddy browns and greens. Over his scared hulking form he wore his own tribe leader cloak, but it was covered in many holes and looked mangled compared to the care put into his Father’s and Gneiss’. Gneiss sighed. "Uggh... Mandrake... subtle as always." "Ahem," Adenium slammed his tail down, sending a displeasured look to the MudWing. "Well now," He turned his gaze to Krona again. "It's clear that Eranomous' curse awoke in waves, but I'm really interested in how you two met." Krona nodded. "That's actually the next part of the story." She paused looking them all over intently. "We met in Burn's Stronghold.” "Burn's Stronghold!" Gneiss shook his head in disbelief. "You poor dear, how did Burn capture you?" The IceWing rubbed her talons together. "Well... my Father hid me in the desert so all of you couldn't find me." Norse hid her because he knew my Father wanted to use her. All the tribe leaders remained silent for a moment. "We know how the Vehement power works..." Adenium began."It's not like we would've hunted you down after... what happened. It would've been fruitless." Jackelot rolled his eyes. Sure you do. Krona shrugged nonchalantly. "My Father was very frantic when he hid me." Gneiss nodded understandingly. "We might be Peacewings’'', but we have crossed lines that shouldn't have been crossed before. He was probably just worried we'd overreact." Gneiss briefly shifted his eyes to Adenium. The young SandWing looked to his Father who was staring at the SeaWing. Jackelot smirked. '''Yeah, that was about you, Father. Adenium turned his gaze back to Krona, relaxing his composure. "So I assume you were in the wrong place at the wrong time.” "Yup." Krona confirmed. "I was out a little late and a SandWing followed me back to my hideout. Next thing I knew, I was captured and dragged to the Stronghold. " Mandrake suddenly spoke up in a dry tone. "HA, weren't you lucky to not be killed immediately." That seemed to get under her scales. "Yeah, only cuz Burn had to head to the Sky Kingdom. And what is wrong with this MudWing!?" Gneiss chuckled. "What isn't wrong with him." It wasn't so much a question as much as it was a statement. Jackelot laughed unable to restrain it. The more time he spent with Gneiss the more he liked him. He was a good dragon who truly believed in peace. Jackelot knew he had seen his fair share of battles and he found it inspiring that he put down his weapons to find peaceful resolves now. It was obvious to see that his Father and Mandrake weren't amused. Jackelot saw Adenium's mouth began to open, but Krona cut him off. "Before I was interrupted, I was going to tell all of you we weren't alone there. We were there with a really smart SeaWing named Weed." Krona looked down to her claws. "I don't think we ever would've made it out of there if it wasn't for her." Jackelot thought of the night he broke in only to find Eranomous was already gone. That little SeaWing was smart. Orchestrating an escape plan for not only three dragons... but she was even able to get a flightless SkyWing out of there... wow. ' Adenium spoke up sounding a tad annoyed. "Shall we continue the story from your Sight of the Dead perspective?" Krona sat silently for a brief moment before finally responding. "Alright." Jackelot watched as her eyes turned to fire again. "Burn's Stronghold." As Jackelot listened to the story he could feel his Father's judgmental eyes on him. Jackelot felt his guilt tightening around his throat. '''He was so scared... and so innocent. How could I do that to him?' ''Jackelot wasn't sure if he'd be able to continue like this. His mind kept thinking of Morbid. He didn't want to hear how he died... but maybe he deserved to hear it. Perhaps this was his punishment for all the things he did back then. Eventually Krona closed her eyes, sending the fire away. "I need a moment..." She slowly began to rub her head. 'She's in pain... not only is she experiencing the emotions and feelings... she's also feeling the strain of her abilities.’ '' Gneiss looked concerned for her as he slowly began to rise. "Do you need anything, Krona? I remember how much pain your Mother experienced whenever she used the sight... Perhaps some water...or-" Krona shook her head, stopping him. "I'm okay... but thank you Gneiss." She let out a weighted sigh and composed herself. She suddenly made an odd expression and shook her head. Adenium cleared his throat, "Sooo, you gained the MudWing's memories, huh? If you don't mind me asking... what happened? Was he just out numbered or what?" His Father began itching the scar on his neck thoughtfully. Jackelot wondered why his Father cared about Earthquake’s death. "Well turns out some of Burn's SandWings ran into a SkyWing patrol... I can only assume. Then they asked for some assistance due to Eranomous coming from the Sky Kingdom. They saw Earthquake helping us and the SkyWings knew he was too dangerous to ignore. So they all attacked him..." Mandrake scoffed. "Oh please, a dragon like Earthquake could never exist in a peaceful world, I say good riddance!" Jackelot shook his head. 'Hypocrite. ' Krona snapped at the MudWing. "Excuse me!? ...You Ugly..." Gneiss shook his head in disbelief. "Honestly, Mandrake do you know how to shut up! Any and all dragons can find peace." As the SeaWing stepped down from his pedestal, Jackelot wondered if that was true. '''Do I deserve to live in a world of peace... after everything I've done? Gneiss slowly walked toward the MudWing. "If we judged dragons solely on their pasts then surely none of us would be allowed in a world of Peace!" Adenium tried to get the others attention, but it was clear Gneiss wasn't finished. "Ahem..." As Gneiss drew closer, the MudWing began to shrink in his throne. "Don't forget about the blood on your claws Mandrake and yet you are the face of MudWing Peace! Perhaps it's time we find you a replacement!" Adenium stood up, visually annoyed. "That will be all, Gneiss! Please take a seat, so we can continue." He lashed his tail, nearly knocking Jackelot over. Jackelot growled wondering if he did it by accident or intentionally. "Huh?" The SeaWing seemed to only just now notice Adenium. "Oh... my apologies Adenium. He just ticked me off." He turned away from Mandrake and headed back to his seat, grumbling quietly to himself the whole way. Mandrake composed himself and snorted with a curse under his breath. Adenium took a deep breath. "Alright Krona, please tell us what happened to this poor MudWing...if you don't mind.” Jackelot still remembered the incredible sight of Earthquake’s last stand. He had to admit that he was quite interested to hear what happened. Krona frowned to herself. "Okay I guess..." She closed her eyes for a moment and when they opened again they were glowing a brilliant white. His Father sat back and hissed in amusement. "Those are the Sight of the Dead eyes I'm used to... they're different from when she recalls Eranomous' memories... how interesting.” The young SandWing couldn't help agreeing with his Father, it was interesting. What do the different eye colors signify? Krona began, "Earthquake." As the Vehement lived the scene, Jackelot thought of his time watching the MudWing training Skylis. He had never known he was so... so sad. The young SandWing lowered his head, he knew he wasn't responsible for his death, but he felt bad for judging him so harshly in the past. It had never occurred to him that he was alone, without his clutch. When Krona opened her eyes again she was crying. I can't imagine living others lives like that... let alone their deaths. Krona wiped her tears. "There you go Earthquake's End..." Everyone, including Mandrake, sat in silence until Adenium sighed. He appeared crestfallen. "Thank you for sharing that Krona, I'm sure it wasn't easy living those feelings again." Jackelot couldn't believe his ears. His Father sounded genuinely sympathetic. '' '' Has he gotten better at acting... or... is he being genuine?' ''The young SandWing didn't like not knowing. "What happened next?" Adenium questioned hesitantly. "If you are well enough to continue right now, I mean..." "I can keep going..." Krona nodded and closed her eyes. When they opened again they were back to fire. "The Oasis on the Path of Peace." Jackelot felt his heart stop. '''No... Morbid... He didn't know if he could stay there. Of all the bad things he had done in his life, Morbid was his biggest regret. As Krona made her way through the story, Jackelot felt weaker and weaker with every mention of Morbid. As she recalled his silly quirks Jackelot felt claws sinking into his heart, tearing it to pieces. When she lived Eranomous watching the inventor die, Jackelot sunk to the ground, covering his wet eyes. He felt like he was choking on sobs. Suddenly Jackelot felt his Father stroke his back gently. The Young SandWing looked up to his Father to see his apologetic expression. In Jackelot's report to his Father he had left out why Famine killed Morbid. He couldn't bring himself to tell his Father that he himself was responsible for Morbid's death. But he was sure his Father just put it together. Suddenly Krona shook her head and lowered to the ground. "Ah!... Sorry... I just..." Gneiss leaped from his throne towards her. "Krona, I think you should take a break... You don't want to overexert yourself!" He sounded very concerned. "If you keep going like this you're going to hurt yourself." "I'm sure she knows her limits, Gneiss.” Adenium said sounding a tad ticked off. Gneiss sent a glare at the SandWing. "Her own Mother didn't even know her limits! How do you expect her to?" He looked back to the Vehement. "Please Krona... don't push it..." Krona looked at him sweetly. "Thank you Gneiss, your concern means a lot to me, but it's not exhaustion this time... it's Weed's memories..." Gneiss seemed confused. "Of course dear...but what do you mean?" The IceWing's eyes began to tear up again. "Weed's emotions take over this scene..." Everyone was silent for a moment. Adenium leaned forward. "What do you mean... take over?" Krona sighed. "While I am recalling someone's memories... different dragon’s memories can cut in... taking over the perspective. Weed's memories... cut in here." The SandWing nodded. "I see... that makes sense... Well then," He clapped his talons together loudly and laughed. "I guess continue with her memories.” Gnesis lowered his head saying something to the IceWing with a sigh and returned to his throne. Krona closed her eyes again. "Alright, I'll continue..." When her eyes opened they flash like fire for a moment but then they flicked to bright pink. Strange…Why are they pink? Jackelot wondered. As Krona spoke, tears streamed from her eyes continuously. Jackelot lowered his head feeling his body still shaking. If I stayed behind... maybe I could've helped them.' ''The young SandWing knew it was a silly thing to think, surely there was nothing he could have done. Suddenly Krona collapsed to the ground sobbing. "Weed... I should've been there to protect you..." Gneiss was at her side in an instant. He placed a talon on her shoulder. "Come on Krona... you need rest. You've overexerted yourself." The large SeaWing lifted her to her feet and ushered her out of the room. Adenium called out to them as they disappeared around the corner. "We'll continue this after a short rest... I guess."He growled shaking his head slowly. "Gneiss has really stopped listening to me ever since you two started scheming behind my back." Jackelot wasn't in the mood. "Father... I've always admired your intelligence... but are you really that blind to your actions..." Jackelot walked to the balcony with his head down. "Excuse me...?" His Father sounded irritated. The young SandWing stopped and looked back at him, disappointment clearly on his face. "I feel so horrible about the things I've done... have you ever?" His Father looked away, Jackelot wondered if he saw sadness in his eyes or if he just imagined it. The young SandWing sighed and stepped outside, walking across the balcony. The air outside was chilly, but calming as it blew across his scales. He looked up to the bright moons in the sky and thought of Crimson. She would always be the dragon he tried to live up to now. She was so good, but intelligent enough not to dilute herself about the bad things in the world. She would always be a better dragon then him but, if he could be a fraction of her, he knew he'd be fine. ~~~ Jackelot had never watched the moon's slowly make their way across the sky before. It was interesting and beautiful. '''I'll be home soon Crim... I can't handle the effect my Father has on me anymore...' ''He let out a weighted sigh. Suddenly, he could hear Krona call out from behind the curtain. "Hello?"Jackelot heard her slowly approaching."Oh hey Jackelot... I didn't expect to see you out here." The young SandWing barely looked over his shoulder at her. "Hey Krona..." He let out another heavy sigh. Krona raised a brow, taking a seat next to him. "Sheesh, something is obviously stressing you out. Mind if I ask what?" Jackelot felt a smile cross his face, but quickly erased it. "It's my Father... I always feel like... I'm not reaching his expectations. I wish he would say, Good work Son... you did a good job." '''Did he ever think I did good? He lashed his tail in anger. Even when I suffered for him he never cared...' ''"But he always just pins me for everything I did wrong... It just makes me so... so..." He threw his head down and hissed. '''Why do I care what he thinks!? His opinion shouldn't matter to me... I just wish he was good… But he’s not… I can't be around him anymore... Krona shrugged her wings. "I wish I could say I knew how that was... but I didn't know my parents very long... so." Jackelot knew she wasn't being rude, how could she understand? Jackelot lowered his body to the cold stone, resting his chin on the boulder blocking the edge. "I sometimes wish I wasn't born into the Peacewings... that I could've had a choice of what I wanted to be... maybe I would've had a better father... one that simply wanted me to pledge loyalty to a queen... and do good unto her." Maybe I would've still met Crim... They were suddenly interrupted by his Father calling from behind. "Krona, so happy to see you up. Just letting you know, we are all ready to continue whenever you are." Krona twisted her head around. "Okay, I'll be right there." Jackelot felt her cold talon pat his."Maybe things will turn around soon..." Jackelot smiled at her weakly. Maybe I was wrong about her...Maybe she just wants to remove Adenium too. Krona turned around and began back toward the room, when she suddenly tripped on his tail. Krona stumbled slightly, but quickly caught herself. "Whoops, sorry Jack." Jackelot glanced at her as she narrowed her eyes at his scarred tail. She looked like she recognized it. "Whoa... that's a gnarly scar, how'd you get it?" Her voice was dry. Jackelot felt his blood freeze and his heart stop. She knows I'm the Masked Dragon!' '' He quickly tucked his tail under his cloak and hissed. "It's nothing special." He narrowed his eyes at her and hastily looked back to the distant mountains''. 'She knows what I did... what do I do!?' ''The young SandWing felt his mind racing. Should he leave? Should he stay? Was he just being paranoid? '''Maybe I should explain everything to her! When he glanced back she was gone. Jackelot sat there for what felt like an eternity unsure of what to do. Nothing seemed like the right answer. Jackelot caught his breath trying to calm himself down. Maybe I should just go... go to Crim... and we could leave... maybe to the Talons of Peace... I can't shake the feeling that if I stay here I'm as good as dead. Getting his head in place, that sounded like the best option. Suddenly, Jackelot heard a small hiss that sent tingles through his spine, followed by a gravely whisper. "It's you isn't it? The Masked Dragon..." Jackelot felt his fear hold him in place. That voice... it couldn't be... Eranomous... but he's dead.' ''Before the SandWing could even turn to the voice he heard a rough grunt. Before he knew it, Jackelot was forced to the ground feeling something hard and cold bury deep into his body. It cracked and split into him breaking him under its weight. Jackelot heard a scream leave his body, but it sounded disconnected. All he could taste and smell was his own blood. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't move his body, he couldn't even feel it. Jackelot forced himself to look over to the voice, seeing Eranomous. He looked different though not like a dragonet. '''How!? All he could feel was fear, fear of the Beast by his side and the fear of death filling his mind. Eranomous grabbed onto the large metal wedge buried in him and pulled it out. Jackelot recognized the weapon; he had only known it on paper though. It was a brutal weapon that was meant to use its weight to destroy anything in its way. On one side of it was an axe and on the other side a hammer. Jackelot felt the monstrous burning talons of Eranomous begin pulling off his golden fin and horns. Eranomous lightly chuckled. "That makes sense..." Jackelot lowered his head to the cool stone floor, feeling tired''. 'Crim... let's run away... just us and our egg... let's just go... I think the Peacewings leaders are all gonna die tonight... and I don't want to lose you...' He felt like he could see her laying right next to him. '''Crim...' Jackelot felt a calmness wash over him. He lightly stroked a talon over her warm face and she smiled at him, like she always did. "Crim...I didn't think I'd see you again..." Crimson laughed, tears falling from her eyes. She lovingly nuzzled his snout with hers."Jack..." Jackelot smiled at her wiping her tears away. In the distance, he could hear his Father's voice calling out to him, but he couldn't understand him. Jackelot closed his eyes holding onto her as tight as he could. "I'm glad you're here... Crim... I always feel lost without you." It was always easy to fall asleep surrounded by her warm embrace, so he allowed it to take him in hopes of seeing his love again when he awoke. ~~~~~~~~ Epilogue: Crimson ''' Crimson awoke in her old room to the sound of Gneiss' voice frantically shouting. "Wildfire! They're all dead! The Vehement and her monster Eranomous... they killed them...The PeaceWings are done... they're all dead!" Crimson hoped her ears were betraying her, there was no way she heard him right. She quickly rose to her talons with a sick feeling of knives twisting in her stomach. '''Jackelot was there last night! He has to be okay. He can't be dead!’ ''Crimson burst out of her room to where her Father and Gneiss were. Panicked looks strewn across both their faces. "Gneiss, where's Jack!?" Gneiss looked at her sorrowfully then lowered his head. "Crimson... I'm so sorry... Jackelot was the first to go... they... slaughtered them all." Crimson shook her head. '''No, not possible... not my Jackelot... he probably needs my help! I can save him. Crimson pushed past them and rushed straight out the door. I have to be able to save him! She quickly launched herself into the air and made her way to the base as fast as she could. When she arrived she spotted Jackelot and Adenium's bodies laying still on the balcony. Crimson landed down hard and stepped toward her mate, seeing the large tear in his body. "No..." Her body felt numb and tears began streaming down her cheeks. "Jackelot..." She hoped to hear him start complaining, but he laid still, expression unchanging. Crimson lowered to the ground next to him, tears dropping to the stained stone below. She took his cold talon in hers and held it to her cheek. "No... no, no, no... Jackelot..." She sobbed. "Please... no..." She gently placed his talon down and nuzzled his snout. "Please wake up Jack...I can't live without you...I need you..." Crimson threw her head back with an agony filled roar. She could feel rage filling inside her chest like a fire. She shook her head. "I won't let those monsters get away with this... I'll kill them... the Vehement and her monster..." Crimson could hear a voice in her head. This isn't you Crim... don't lose who you are. But the voice was nothing more than a whisper compared to her raging anger. "I'll kill them for this!" ~~~~~~~~ '' The Story continues in Weed's Quest''